My Rescuer, My Love?
by whitem
Summary: Kim and Ron are in two separate places, yet part of the same sitch... Yet both have a different set of circumstances to deal with. Confused? So am I. As the story advances, things will become clearer. Oh, Alternate pairing. Ch 7 posted... Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Hopefully a short 3-4 chapter story that was inspired a long time ago by a pairing suggested by… of all people… KT. So… (Pointing at the now teen-aged girl)… Blame her! (I hope you know I'm kidding KT)

Standard disclaimer applies that says I do not own the characters… yada… yada…

Chapter 1

While Kim rode in the experimental craft, she still wished that she didn't have to leave Ron at home. It was less than a month before the two of them were to head out for separate colleges, and they wanted to spend as much time together as they could before the fateful day they were to split up.

But, the "Stoppable Fortress of Immunity" had met its match with the latest and greatest flu strain. He _was_ getting better but he was still too weak to be of any help on this mission.

Looking around the cabin of the experimental craft, Kim still had misgivings about flying on this particular plane. The big one, was the fact that it was carrying live weapons. But, as things always seem to happen, it was the only available mode of transportation for her to get where she needed to go.

Captain Dawson noticed the nervousness of his passenger. "Don't worry Miss Possible. This is one of the safest airships you've ever been on. Just because it has live weapons doesn't make it a war machine."

"Be that as it may Captain Dawson, I hope you don't take it personally when I say that I'll be a lot more comfortable when I disembark."

"Believe me, I understand. The defensive systems are temporarily in-active because of a small glitch that will be fixed when I land. Just because we have only the offensive systems doesn't mean we are going to attack anything."

_Gulf-Niner-Niner… Are you receiving? Over…"_ The captain radioed back to the request in an affirmative. _"We need you to increase your ceiling by one thousand feet to let an empty civilian aircraft pass beneath you. Do you copy? Over…"_

"I copy, and am complying with request. Out." The captain started to make the necessary corrections to let the other aircraft pass harmlessly underneath them, and almost immediately a frantic voice started to come from the radio.

_"Gulf-Niner-Niner! What are you doing? I said pull up! Pull up now!"_

"I have done as you requested Tower! Is there a problem?"

_"Gulf-Niner-Niner… Disengage! I repeat, dis-en-gage! Unlock your weapons and stand down! Do you hear me… STAND DOWN!"_

"Do you not hear me Tower?" Captain Dawson yelled into the mic. "I've done as you requested! We have not, I repeat, HAVE NOT been aggressive towards anyone!"

"What's happening?" Kim almost yelled at the Captain. "Do they think we've attacked someone?"

_"All available fighters, red alert! We have a rogue bird in the air! I repeat, a rogue bird! Orders are to shoot on sight! Gulf-Niner-Niner has fired at and destroyed a civilian aircraft."_

Apparently so…" Was the grim response from Captain Dawson. "Kimberly? Miss Possible? I think it would be wise for you to disembark a little early."

"Why? What is going on!" All of Kim's senses were now on high alert.

Captain Dawson turned and looked Kim right in the eye. "For some reason that I cannot explain, GJ believes that we have fired on and destroyed a civilian aircraft. When a plane such as this has been classified as "Rogue", **it will be shot down**. Do you understand?" Kim could only look at the captain with shock.

"I'm going to drop low enough so you can jump out. You should be OK. From what my GPS is telling me, we should be over a remote section of the Rockies. It's the only way you will survive. Do you understand me?"

Kim nodded with a dumb look, and grimly donned her chute. She then went back to the side door of the plane, opened it with a push of a button, and then heard the captain's voice over a squak-box next to the door.

"Miss Possible… You need to jump on my mark so you will land in a relatively flat area. 3… 2… 1… Dro…" (Blam!)

The first rocket of the attack squadron hit the rear of the plane, blowing the entire back end of the plane off. The force of the explosion caused Kim to slam her head into the side of the open door and then plummet out of the plane. If she didn't have her helmet on, she would surely have been dead, but instead she was just knocked a bit loopy.

The sound of an automated voice through the helmet brought her back from near unconsciousness. _"Critical distance in 100 meters… 80 meters… 60 meters…"_

With her head pounding, Kim reached to her chest, felt the chute handle, and yanked with all of her strength. She felt the pull of deceleration, looked up and saw a green and black craft streak across the sky underneath a large ball of flames. She then looked down, and the last thing she saw was a stand of large pine trees heading straight for her. After that everything went black.

…x x x x…

Kim woke with her head and left arm throbbing. She looked around and took in her surroundings. The walls looked like logs that were stacked on each other and the furnishings also looked like they were made of the same rough wood. There was a simple dresser, and a chair next to the bed that had her clothes draped over the back.

Kim thought she heard a muffled voice on the other side of the closed door, but she couldn't tell who it was. The voice stopped talking, and then the door slowly opened up.

"Kimberly!" The woman said as she walked into the room. "I'm so glad you finally woke up. I was really starting to worry about you."

"Where… am I?" Was Kim's first question.

"You're in my own private little get-away in the mountains. I heard the entire communication between your plane and GJ. I'm sorry to say though, that Captain Dawson didn't make it. I actually know what happened up there Kimberly, but I'm afraid GJ _doesn't_ know what really occurred.

"It's a good thing you jumped when you did, or you probably wouldn't be alive right now."

"I… remember falling, and pulling the chute, but everything else is… a blank." Kim said to the strange woman that she didn't recognize.

"I actually found you hanging upside down in a pine tree about 10 feet off the ground. You were pretty beat up. You're left arm is broken, you had a concussion, and a severe laceration on your left side." Kim's hand went to her left side, and indeed she felt a large bandage wrapped around her torso. "If I hadn't found you as quick as I did, I think you may have died from blood loss. If it hadn't been for that Life Sensor that Wade invented, I probably wouldn't have. Now all we need to do is keep that cut from getting infected and you should be fine to go home in a few days. Provided GJ doesn't charge you as an accessory to the destruction of that civilian aircraft. For some reason they still believe you had something to do with it. But I know better."

"OK… I understand most of what you said, but I still have two other questions." The woman with a patch on her left eye and short black hair nodded. "Just who are you, and what the heck is G… J?"

…x x x x…

Ron still couldn't believe it when he answered the door and he saw Will Du standing there with a stun gun drawn, and pointing it right at him. "What… is going on, Will?"

"Mr. Stoppable… You must come with me this instant." Ron's parents stepped up behind him with worried looks on their faces. They were unaccustomed to seeing someone from GJ pointing a weapon at their son. Ron himself was unaccustomed to this situation as well. It was usually _villains_ that pointed weaponry at him.

"What is going on here?" Gene asked the GJ Agent.

"Why are you taking Ronald?" Jean, his mother followed with her own question.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable, your son is under arrest as an accessory to destruction of a civilian aircraft, and the death of a GJ Agent, along with the death of the pilots of said civilian aircraft." Will said in his monotone voice.

"What!" Ron's dad exclaimed. "Ronald has been with us for the last week getting over the flu. How could he have anything to do with this? Besides, he wouldn't even _think_ of doing anything like…"

"I'm sorry Mr. Stoppable…" Will interrupted, "but I have my orders. Now will you come with me peacefully?" His eyes narrowed a tick. "Or not."

"I'll go with you peacefully Will." Ron said as he stepped out of the doorway, still feeling a bit weak from the flu. "But only to clear up this apparent misunderstanding."

With practiced ease, Will holstered his weapon, spun Ron around and snapped a pair of handcuffs on his wrists before anyone could blink. Ron offered no resistance. In fact, he barely could if at all.

"Now see here…" Ron's dad said with growing irritation. "We will not stand for your rough treatment of our son."

Will moved in-between Ron and his father. He was a good head taller than the older man, and looked down at him. "Your son is charged with what I previously mentioned, and possible espionage. I will treat him in any manner that I deem necessary."

All Gene and Jean could do was watch as their son was then led from the house and pushed into the back seat of a black four-door vehicle. Mrs. Stoppable couldn't hold back any more, and tears began to fall down her cheeks. All Gene could do was hold his wife and say that he was sure that their son would be OK.

To be continued…

* * *

Hope y'all enjoy this little foray into a pairing that I hadn't even thought of before…

Oh, one more thing… Updates may be sporadic. Sorry 'bout that…


	2. Chapter 2

No author notes at this time. Why? I… just can't think of any. Anyway, on with the story…

But first let me say Thank-you to all who have read and reviewed Chapter 1: Sacred White Phoenix, CajunBear73, Sentinel103, MrDrP, Comet Moon, screaming phoenix, Katsumara, bigherb81, Mr. Wizard, and Thomas Linquist. You all Rock!

Disclaimer: Once again I must remind everyone (and any legal Dudes) that I do not own any of the KP characters. Although I did create a new OC in this chapter…

Chapter 2

Dr. Director looked at Kim with her mouth slightly agape. "Kim? Kimberly?" She laid a hand on the red head's shoulder. "My name is Betty Director, also known as Dr. Director. I'm in charge of the world's foremost security, Global Justice. Do you at least remember who _you_ are?"

"Yeah…" Kim said, sounding like she was a bit unsure of herself. "My… name is Kim Possible, but there are so many gaps in my memory."

"How about this… You tell me what you **do** remember, and we'll go from there. OK?" Betty pulled up a chair next to Kim's bed.

"Well… Like I said, I know my name is Kim Possible. I remember parachuting out of a plane, but I don't know why. Before that, things get a little fuzzy."

"How so?" Dr. Director said and leaned forward.

Kim's brow bunched together in confusion. "Well, I seem to remember fighting… lots of fighting. Mostly with some woman who had… green skin?" She looked at the woman sitting next to her with confused eyes.

"Yes Kim. Shego is her name. The two of you are enemies."

"The colors green and black also seem to have some significance to me as well, but I'm not sure what it is." Kim slowly shook her head. "This is so confusing."

"Well I'm sure you will be OK soon, and that your memories will return. In the mean time, just lay here and rest. OK?" Betty lay a hand on Kim's while it lay on top of the blanket. Kim turned her hand palm up, and interlaced her fingers with Betty's. They squeezed each other's hand in what Dr. Director took as silent understanding.

"Betty?" Kim asked as the older woman stood, and started to turn away. Kim squeezed a bit harder, prompting her to not leave quite yet. "I can call you Betty, right?"

"Yes Kim. You can."

"Thank-you… For saving my life." Kim then reached over with her other hand and held onto Dr. Director for a few moments before the older woman gently pulled away.

"Your welcome Kimberly. Now rest. I gave you a shot of penicillin not too long ago, so…"

"Can I ask you another question?" Kim asked, interrupting, and Betty nodded. "I heard you talking outside the door earlier. Is someone else here?"

Dr. Director paused. She hadn't expected Kim to be awake earlier. Taking a deep breath, Betty answered. "I was actually talking with someone I know at GJ headquarters through my own personal communications system. It was with the same equipment that I was able to hear the communication between you and the flight tower… Or lack thereof."

"There… was trouble with my pilot communicating with his tower, wasn't there?" Kim asked, and Dr. Director could almost see the gears turning in her young patient's head.

"It appears so. But I'm not quite sure just what is going on yet, so don't worry your self over it. OK? When I figure out what is going on, I'll tell you." Betty then opened the door, and walked out shutting it behind her. Kim then heard the click of a lock, but thought nothing of it as she indeed was staring to feel quite tired and fell asleep almost instantly.

…x x x x…

Will Du drove Ron directly to the main office of GJ, which was only about a half-hour away. When he opened the back door to get Ron out of the car, he saw that the boy was almost half-asleep.

"What is wrong with you Stoppable?" Will asked with minor annoyance.

"Dude… Didn't you hear my Dad earlier?" Ron replied as he rubbed his eyes wearily. "I've got the flu, and I've had it for the past couple of days." Will pursed his lips together and the reached in, taking hold of Ron's upper arm.

"Then I suppose I better get you to our infirmary." Ron looked at Will with a wary look, and he then explained that the 'Infirmary' was GJ's version of a hospital.

"Good." Ron said tersely. "I still need to get some more sleep. My fever is still about 100, so I'll need some medicine. I'm assuming that your infirmatory is fully stocked?"

"Infirmary…" Will corrected, "And yes, they have many medicines. But don't get any ideas Stoppable. We've had numerous escape attempts using the old 'I'm sick' ploy. It only worked once." Immediately Ron saw a small twitch in Will's eye.

"It was under your watch, wasn't it?" Ron asked with a smirk, and Will just nodded curtly after a momentary pause.

"And it will never happen again. Do you understand me?" Ron silently nodded as Will led him into the front entrance.

Once inside the building, Will steered the young boy through a few doors, and then finally into the sterile environment of the infirmary. As soon as Will closed the door behind him, a shapely young nurse looked up from behind the service desk. She had long strawberry blond hair with soft curls that fell loosely about her shoulders. She wore glasses that only seemed to enhance her stunning good looks and framed her hazel eyes almost perfectly.

Her voice matched the package when she spoke in an almost angelic voice. "Well, well, Mr. Du…. Who do we have here?" The young nurse stood and walked over next to Ron, and he weakly tried to give the nurse a smile.

"His name is Stoppable, Nurse Pennington. He's my prisoner, but it appears he has the flu. Regulations require me to admit him into the infirmary."

"The flu, huh?" Nurse Pennington said and walked over to Ron, placing her palm on his head. "It does seem like he has a fever. At least its not _you_ with something wrong this time, Mr. Du." The nurse then gave Ron a smile that almost made him even weaker than he already felt.

Will's cheeks turned a light red. Lately he _had_ been admitted to the infirmary quite a few times, and Nurse Pennington couldn't help but notice from Will Du's records that before she had arrived, he had only been sick once in the last year.

"Does Mr. Stoppable have a first name?" She asked while the three of them walked into a small examination room.

"Ron." The blond boy said as he sat down on the exam table, the paper crunching underneath him.

"Well Ron, my first name is Charlene, and I need to take your temperature. I never trusted these electronic devices very much," she pushed the battery-powered thermometer making it slide across the counter and looked back at him with a smile, "so I'll ask you this. Which end would you like me to use?"

Ron's head snapped up at the question, and one eyebrow raised almost to his hairline. After his initial shock, he quietly said, "Mouth, please and thank-you."

Almost instantly a small pout formed on Charlene's face, and she said, "Fooey. Nobody likes to do this the old fashioned way anymore." She then took the correct thermometer in hand and placed it underneath Ron's tongue.

"Excuse me Nurse Pennington?" Will said after a moment with obvious impatience. "How long will this take?"

The nurse pulled the device out from under Ron's tongue and looked at the temp it displayed. Her brow came together and she said, "Well Mr. Du… It looks like Ron will have to stay here overnight. I don't want to let this boy out of my sight until this fever breaks, and I have a feeling you bringing him in here from his home didn't help much at all."

"Fine." Will said with a huff and signed the release form that Nurse Pennington handed to him to temporarily make her in charge of Ron Stoppable.

With the signed form in hand, Nurse Pennington then turned to Ron just as Will left the exam room and made a 'come-hither' gesture with her index finger. "Well then, Mr. Ronald Stoppable? Please follow me, and walk this way."

The nurse turned around making her open white lab coat flare out a bit and walked out of the door and down the hall. While Ron followed Nurse Pennington, he mumbled under his breath, "I'll follow you anywhere, but there is no way I can do that with my hips."

To be continued…

* * *

Nurse Charlene Pennington is a new OC I just thought of. I just hope she doesn't seem to be coming on too strong.

Sorry for the chapters being so short, but I guess that's just the way they are ending up. Hopefully they will get a bit longer as the story progresses.


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! My first story update after being gone. Hopefully I'll get to the other two here as well.

Next, I would like to say Thank-you to all that read and reviewed the last chapter: Mr. Wizard, CajunBear73, Sentinel103, screaming phoenix, MrDrP, Sacred White Phoenix, and bigherb81… Y'all Rock!

Pesky Disclaimer: The Kim Possible characters involved in this? I still did not create, nor do I own them. Nurse Pennington however, is all mine! I mean, I created her… I mean… well, you know what I mean!

Chapter 3

The next morning Kim woke up feeling much better than the day before, but her memory still wasn't complete, and this small fact tweaked her to no end. She had the image in her mind of a blond boy with freckles, but it didn't mean anything, and the fact that she couldn't place a name to the face mildly irritated her. So, she filed the image away so she could think about who it might be at a later time.

After stretching her arms above her head, Kim sat up on the edge of the mattress, and looked at the clock on the wall.

"10 o'clock. Wow… I don't think I've **ever** slept that late."

She then eyed the closed door, slowly rose from her sitting position, and padded across the wooden floor. Kim gently tried the knob, and sure enough it was locked. But for the life of her she couldn't figure out **why** it would be locked.

Kim then went over to a small dresser, which had a mirror attached, and she looked at her reflection. She could see the remnants of scratches on her face and arms, noting that they seemed to be healing up nicely. She then looked at the cast on her lower left arm, noting that it seemed to be a bit crude, but it appeared to be doing the job of holding the bones in place while they healed. The cast wrapped around her hand and reached up to just below her elbow.

"I wonder if both the ulna and radius are broken?" She said absently, and then wondered to herself just how the heck she knew the bones of the human arm.

Kim then lifted the bottom of the t-shirt she had been sleeping in, and ran a finger along the bandage that was wrapped around her torso. Her side didn't hurt anymore, and she could also tell that the bandage had been recently changed.

"Betty…" Kim whispered to herself. She gave a small smile and almost unconsciously began to run her fingers through her hair. Looking down at the top of the dresser, she then noticed that the bare essentials were there for a girl to take care of herself.

Kim took up the brush and ran the comb through to get out the worse of the tangles. After only a few minutes, she then looked around the room a bit more, and noticed a small portable closet situated in a corner of the room.

Just as Kim started looking through the few clothes that were hanging, she then heard the door open. Kim quickly turned around not even worried one bit that she didn't hear the door unlock.

"Oh… Betty… You surprised me."

"I'm sorry Kim." Betty said, and then pointed at the closet. "Did you see anything there you like?"

"Huh? Oh, the clothes." Kim dropped her eyes a bit. "I'm afraid I'm not much of a sundress person, but I suppose I could…"

"Oh I think we can find something you like." Betty Director said after her 'somewhat' gentle interruption.

Betty walked over to the dresser, opened the bottom drawer, and pulled out what appeared to be a simple pair of old faded blue jeans. She then opened the middle drawer, and pulled out an old t-shirt that had definitely seen better days.

"You look about the same size that I used to be a few years back. I bet these would fit you." Kim looked at the clothes and nodded with what appeared to be a shy smile. She felt her cheeks turn red when Betty compared her to a younger version of herself.

"Now let's take a look at your side." Betty said, and motioned Kim over to the edge of the bed.

Kim sat down and Betty gently pulled the loose shirt over Kim's head so she could remove the bandage. Kim blushed again when she sat there exposed to the older woman. Betty then walked over to the dresser, and came back with a pair of small scissors.

Gently she cut off the tape, and unwrapped the bandage from around Kim. "Place your hand her and hold please." Betty asked when she had unwrapped to the bandage that was in direct contact with the wound. Kim did so, and Betty then took away the rest of the wrap.

"Now, let's see what this looks like." Betty gently took hold of the edge of the bandage as Kim removed her hand, and the bandage was taken away. Kim winced a little as some of the dried blood was pulled away with the bandage, and Betty immediately apologized.

"Oh this actually looks like it is healing very well. There's no sign of infection either. I was hoping the penicillin would do the job."

"Speaking of that Betty, how did you know I wouldn't be allergic? And isn't that kind of an old medicine to be using for infection nowadays?"

"Oh I know quite a bit about you Kimberly, actually. In fact, you had worked with GJ a couple of times before, so it was my job to know certain things about you. And one was having the knowledge what medicines that you are allergic to, if any. And as to why I used penicillin, well, it's all I had in my emergency medical kit."

"You really do know me then, don't you?" Kim said while looking directly into Betty's eyes, and the older woman pulled up a chair and sat down, while nodding with a smile. "Can you tell me something then?"

"Of course Kimberly. Anything."

"Please tell me exactly who I am."

…x x x x…

Ron woke up the next morning feeling almost 100 percent better than the previous evening. He sat up in the bed, and immediately noticed that he wasn't in his own room. For one, the bed he had been sleeping on was a pull-out couch, but it had been quite comfortable. The room he was in had sort of a sterile feel to it, and then he finally remembered where he was.

"GJ…"

The door to the room opened, and in walked the nurse from the previous evening, Charlene Pennington. There was no way he could forget her, or her name.

"You're awake." She said with a smile. "That's good. Though it's almost 10:00…"

"…eep…" Was all Ron said, and hastily covered his bare chest with the light sheet that was covering him.

"Oh Please, Mr. Stoppable. I'm a nurse. There's nothing that you have that I haven't seen before, so there's no need to be shy around me."

"But I'm…" He started to say.

Nurse Pennington rolled her eyes. "I know you're not naked. I saw your Fearless Ferret boxers. Good choice by the way…" She said with a wink. "I always liked that show. I used to have a huge crush on Mr. North in my younger years."

The nurse then walked over to Ron's side and lay a hand on his forehead. She then pulled a thermometer out of her pocket, which Ron eyed warily.

"Don't worry… It's the oral one." Ron sighed in relief, and opened his mouth for her to place it under his tongue. While Nurse Pennington waited, she took hold of Ron's wrist and looked at her watch.

After a full minute she released Ron's wrist and took the thermometer out of his mouth. She looked at the reading, picked up a clipboard, and wrote down Ron's temperature and pulse reading.

"Well Mr. Ronald Stoppable… it looks like your fever has broke. Your temp is down to 99, and your pulse is strong and steady. Looks like I can release you back to the custody of Agent Du."

"Do you have to?" Ron asked with a bit of trepidation.

"As much as I'd like to keep you here in bed, Regulations say I can't… especially now that I've recorded your vitals. So I'll leave the room, and as soon as your dressed, Agent Du will be waiting for you outside." With that said, the nurse left the room, and Ron dressed, but verrrry slowly.

Sure enough, when Ron opened the door to the small room, there was Will Du waiting for him in the infirmary lobby. He stood rigid, and appeared to be ready for almost anything.

Will glanced at Ron with what appeared to be a wary look. "So Mr. Stoppable, the nurse here says you are fit for me to question you."

"Oh… wait one second." Nurse Pennington said and walked up to Ron, handing him a small bottle of pills. "You need to take one of these twice a day for a week. They will help build your immunity system back up."

"Thank-you, Nurse Pennington." Ron said with a smile.

"No, Thank-you Mr. Stoppable. You can sleep in my bed anytime." Then with a swat at his behind, Ron's face flared a bright red, and Will's jaw almost dropped to his knees.

_Nurse Pennington never hit on __**me**__ this much._ Will thought to himself. _What __**is**__ it with this kid and redheads?_

"C'mon Romeo…" Will finally said and took hold of Ron by the arm just above his elbow. "I have a few questions for you."

After walking out of the infirmary, Will led Ron down a long hallway to a standard interrogation room. It was one of many located throughout the complex, but this one was the closest to where they had been.

Only after the door closed did Will release Ron's arm. He then motioned him to sit in a steel chair that was pulled out from what appeared to be a stainless steel table. After Ron sat, Will then plopped down in a chair directly opposite Ron on the other side.

"So Mr. Stoppable… It appears that both you and Kim Possible are in some deep trouble this time. You honestly didn't believe that you would get away with your little stunt of blowing up that civilian aircraft now, do you?" Will leaned across the table and looked directly into Ron's wide eyes.

"What are you talking about? I know nothing about…"

"Don't play dumb with me Mr. Stoppable." Will said interrupting him. "We know exactly what happened. The two of you just 'happened' to get a ride on the only available plane that had live weapons… Then you just 'happened' to be on a flight trajectory that intersected that civilian aircraft. Now… There are only two questions that I have that I want answered. One, How did you get back to your home so quickly here in Middleton…"

"Will… You have to believe me!" Ron said interrupting. "I wasn't with Kim because I had the flu! Nurse Pennington can prove that. And why are you blaming **us** on something that appears to be a serious breach of _your own_ security within GJ!"

Will slammed his hands down on the table causing Ron to jump. He then stood up and looked down at Ron, trying to intimidate him with his somewhat modest height. "You will **not **interrupt me again! Who are you to lay blame on us? You're just a sidekick!"

This statement from Will made Ron involuntarily clench a fist under the table.

"On a side note, I would also like to know how you so easily convinced our nurse that you were sick. So back to my second question Mr. Stoppable…" He then leaned in even closer to Ron. "Where is your girlfriend?"

Feeling better, Ron decided to step things up a bit. "Um, Agent Du? You said you only had two questions? I know you've told me before that you're not remedial, but in my book, one plus one plus one is three."

The chair Will had been sitting in slid across the room with such force that it cracked the large mirror directly opposite from where Ron was sitting. He looked at the mirror, and gave a little smile.

Each of the three GJ officers who were sitting behind the two-way mirror raised an eyebrow at Will's reaction, and scribbled notes in their separate note pads.

To be continued…

* * *

Argh… Looks like it's another short chapter. Oh well… Guess it's just the way the flow is going.

So is everyone still confused? Good… I've got you just where I want you… (evil laugh)


	4. Chapter 4

No Author notes at this point in time…

Let me say thank-you to all who left a review for the last chapter:Katsumara, CajunBear73, Mr. Wizard, Pigblossom, MrDrP, Sentinel103, screaming phoenix, bigherb81, Sacred White Phoenix, and JAKT. As always, y'all rock!

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Kim Possible characters, yet there are two more OC's in here that I created.

Chapter 4

"Exactly who you are?" Dr. Director said as she leaned back in her chair. "That's quite a question there."

"Really? How so?" Kim's eyes narrowed a bit in confusion.

"Well, you see Kimberly, your life is quite… how shall I put this… interesting. I know if I heard it for the first time, I probably wouldn't believe it."

"I really want to know Betty. Please." The hint of a puppy dog pout was forming on her face.

"How can I refuse a face like that?" Betty Director said with a light laugh. "OK, here we go…"

For the next hour or so Dr. Elizabeth Director told Kim Possible her entire life story, from first joining a cheerleading squad, to her first mission, and all the way through the Lowardian invasion about 6 months ago. It was only when she had reached the subject of her dating Ron Stoppable did Kim interrupt.

"Did he have blond hair and freckles?" Kim asked.

"Why yes, he does. Do you remember him?"

"Ssssort of. I had a dream about a young boy with that description, but I had no idea who it was."

"Well that's a good thing. It seems that part of your memory is coming back to you. Apparently some of it is through your dreams."

"But you say that we've dated for almost a full year?" Betty nodded. "But… wouldn't I… feel… something for him?"

"You don't?" Was the short answer.

"I do feel _something_ towards this person… but it's hard to put a finger on it. I feel like I could trust him with my life, and that he would protect me from almost anything… but if that's the case, why isn't he here with me? Right now?"

"Remember I said he **was** sick…" Betty started to say.

"But yet if he was just sick, I would think he would be doing anything to find me at this point. I have this feeling that this guy would have to be on his deathbed to not be with me right now." Kim's mind was whirling at this point. "I know I feel love, but I'm not sure who it's actually for!"

"Kimberly…" Betty said as she lay a hand on the redhead's fore arm.

"The person I love would take care of me, and offer me everything I need." Bells started to go off in Elizabeth Director's head, but she wasn't sure why. "They would be there for me in my darkest hour of need. They would be with me right here, right now."

"Kimberly…" Betty said trying to interrupt the young girl's train of thought, but Kim just kept going with nary a breath taken.

"This person would be…" Kim was now looking right into Betty's dark eyes. "You." Before Betty could move, Kim shot forward and planted kiss right on her lips!

The kiss was quick, yet more than a peck. It wasn't lingering, yet it had substance. There wasn't any attempt at anything naughty with her tongue either. The kiss was so full of emotion that Betty was almost lost in the feel of the young girl's lips on hers, and then she finally came to her senses, and gently pushed Kim away.

"Kim…" She said almost feeling out of breath. "I don't think…"

"It's all so clear to me now! This Ron is my sidekick, yes. But do I love him? Probably something more like a brotherly love. But you were here for me Betty. You took care of me, not him. You healed my wounds, not him. You saved my life… not him."

"Kim… I really don't think this is right. I mean… do you even… like girls?" By now Betty's cheeks were flushed, but more from surprise at being caught off guard than anything else.

"I… don't know about that." Kim said with her face looking down. Suddenly her piercing green eyes focused once again on Betty. "But I do believe that what I feel should be directed towards you. I love you, Dr. Elizabeth Director!"

With a perplexed look on her face, Betty quickly stood from her chair. "I… I think I better go now Kimberly. OK? I'll… be back around noon. OK? I need to check on a few things, and then I'll bring you some lunch. I'll be back about…" She looked at her watch. "12:30. Is that OK?"

Kim looked up at her and nodded. She continued to watch Betty as she left the room.

…x x x x…

"OK, that did not go as planned." Betty Director said to herself as she walked down the short hall to the small Study she had in the cabin. Immediately she went to a shelf full of books and pulled down a thick one that had two words in large print on the cover, "Basic Psychology".

Flipping through the pages, she finally came across what she was looking for and began to read a loud. "Emotional Transference. Yada yada… That definition doesn't work in this situation… here we go. '(in psychiatry) an unconscious defense mechanism whereby feelings and attitudes originally associated with important people and events in one's early life are attributed to others in current interpersonal situations, including psychotherapy.' I **knew** I had remembered reading about this in my psychology class!"

After reading a bit further, Betty also found out that discouraging the feelings of the patient can be either beneficial in helping the patient get better, or they could become detrimental if they are not taken care of immediately before it's gone too far.

"OK…" Betty said breathing out and setting the book on her desk. "It's time to get everything out in the open. First, I'm going to have to contact GJ again and tell them everything I know."

She then went to her communications equipment, which was about one generation older than what her office at GJ Central had. It was the only piece of electronic equipment in the cabin, and she preferred it that way. She only used the equipment as a basic HAM Radio setup, and she had been completely surprised when she picked up the transmissions between Gulf Niner Niner, and GJ's tower. Quickly she pulled a small cassette tape from the unit and replaced it with a new one. She would need the conversation she had recorded to give to GJ to prove Kim's innocence in the downing of the civilian aircraft.

In a way she was glad that she had taken her vacation when she did, as no one would have been there to hear and record those critical communications, or lack thereof. Yet, she felt that if she **wasn't** here at the time, then Kimberly wouldn't be in love with _her_, rather than her boyfriend Ronald.

Betty Director took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "If I hadn't been here, Kim would have surely died from her injuries. Yet since I **was** here and nursed her back to health, it seems that with her head injury and loss of memory, this has caused her to transfer the feelings she felt for Ron to me. This is **not** what I thought my vacation would be like at all."

The Director of GJ sat down hard on her chair, and placed her head in her hands mumbling, "Betty… what have you gotten yourself into this time?" She then leaned back a bit in her chair, and then got up and walked back over to the small communications console, dialing in the correct frequency to contact GJ Headquarters.

Betty never noticed that the only other pair of ears in her small cabin were not in the room where she had left them. They were just outside of her door.

…x x x x…

Commander Erickson and Commander Matthews looked at each other before walking out of the room that overlooked the interrogation room where Will Du and Ronald Stoppable were. They both knew that Du had taken things too far at this point and something had to be done. They walked into the interrogation room just as Will was setting his chair upright.

As soon as Will saw the two Commanders enter, he snapped to attention. "At ease, Du." Commander Matthews said, and Will dropped his salute.

Commander Erickson spoke next. "We witnessed your altercation here with Mr. Stoppable, Agent Du… and we have some concerns about your ability to continue with this investigation."

"Sir…" Will said, "I was on the verge of…"

"You were on the verge of **nothing**, Du." Commander Erickson growled. "We have seen a report from a civilian source that young Mr. Stoppable here was actually home sick for the past few days. He knows nothing of what happened with Miss Possible."

"But sir, I never saw…" Will started to say, but was once again cut off by his superior.

"You never saw what you didn't want to see." Commander Matthews said, and slapped a manila folder down onto the table. "This report was available when you returned from… collecting… Mr. Stoppable. You had every chance to look at this report while this young man was in our infirmary, but you didn't even **look** at it."

"But Sir… I was busy with…" Will tried to explain but was once again cut off.

"Watching some animated cartoon." Will's eyes went big at this statement. "Oh, have you forgotten Du? Standard procedure when a member of GJ has an individual on campus for interrogation is that **both** individuals are under constant surveillance to assure there is no contamination of either party before said interrogation could commence?"

"But sir… As you just said, I couldn't contaminate my knowledge of the situation by reading a brand new report that wasn't confirmed yet." Will's voice rose a bit as he was getting quite nervous at this point.

"Look closer at the first page of that report, Du." Will opened the folder, and sure enough, on the top right corner was the small official stamp of GJ showing that the report was indeed confirmed.

"But…" Will stammered, "I thought that standard procedure was that the confirmation stamp was on the folder itself, and not the report, sir."

Now it was Commander Erickson's turn. "And regulations state that when any information is placed on an interrogator's desk in an unmarked folder that the first page of the enclosed report must be viewed to confirm that the report itself was confirmed?"

Will groaned. "The regulation of confirmed confirmation."

"Exactly! Now release Mr. Stoppable here as we have no reason to be holding him in our facility." Will complied, all the while trying not to look into the smug face of one Ronald Dean Stoppable.

…x x x x…

Meanwhile in the Communications Annex Building, an operator received a call on a rarely used frequency. She was completely surprised to find out that non-other than the Director herself was on the other end of the line wanting to speak with Commander Erickson, Commander Matthews, and Agent William Du.

Hopefully to be concluded in the next chapter…

* * *

I've resigned myself to the fact that story was destined to have short chapters. Oh well…


	5. Chapter 5

Back to working on three stories at once. Humph… Oh well…

Let me say Thank-you to all who reviewed the last chapter: Katsumara, CajunBear73, Mr. Wizard, screaming phoenix, Purplerain105, MrDrP, Sacred White Phoenix, bigherb81, kim's 1 fan, Eddy13, and Ignis Divine… Y'all Rock!

Disclaimer: hmm… I seem to be repeating myself. No own characters, so no sue… Please?

Chapter 5

Previously on "My Rescuer, My Love?"…

The Director of GJ sat down hard on her chair, and placed her head in her hands mumbling, "Betty… what have you gotten yourself into this time?" She then leaned back a bit in her chair, and then got up and walked back over to the small communications console, dialing in the correct frequency to contact GJ Headquarters.

Betty never noticed that the only other pair of ears in her small cabin were not in the room where she had left them. They were just outside of her door.

…x x x x…

Betty Director made contact with GJ.

"Top Dog calling Home… This is Top Dog calling Home…. Do you read? Over…"

"Top Dog, this is Home… We read you loud and clear. Authentication please… Over…"

"Set 43, letter J. Sequence: One, fiver, niner, six, Beta, Charlie. Over…"

There was about a minute's pause before the response came back.

"Authentication confirmed, and transmission is now secured. You may speak freely Dr. Director."

"Thank-you Kerri. And remind me sometime to give you a Commendation for your attention to detail and regulations. "

Betty could almost hear Kerri's smile through the speaker. "Yes, Ma'am, I will."

"I have some important information on the Possible investigation, and I need to send it as an Information Blast." An Information Blast is information sent across the airwaves in a 'Data Packet' format, which requires a passcode to be read or viewed. It also has an embedded virus to destroy the packet if the incorrect passcode is entered, and also if the code isn't entered in the prescribed amount of time.

Betty placed the small cassette that had the digital recording of the communication breakdown into another slot on the console.

"Ready to receive?"

"Ready." Was the curt reply from the GJ Communications agent.

Betty pressed a button, and she heard the tape whine as it was speed read and transmitted to GJ Headquarters.

"Received and verified, no errors."

"Thank-you Kerri. You're a credit to GJ."

"Once again, Thank-you Ma'am. Oh Dr. Director? I have some information for you as well."

"Yes?" Betty said with a quirk of her eyebrow.

"Will Du brought in Ron Stoppable for questioning."

Betty rubbed her right temple. "And how did that go?"

"As well as expected." Betty knew exactly what that meant, and now she started to rub both of her temples.

"How bad is it this time?"

"Commanders Erickson and Matthews witnessed everything, and each had a chance to do the dress-down."

"Thank the Lord for small miracles." Betty mumbled under her breath. "What actions are being taken this time?"

"It was just announced that a refresher course covering C and C Protocols will be taught for the next month by one William I. Du."

"Heh… Confirmed Confirmation. I had a feeling that new SOP would catch someone. Who won the pool this time?"

"It was me Ma'am." Once again Betty could hear the young girls smile. "I picked Will at 23 days, 6 hours and 30 minutes after the release of the new protocol."

Betty glanced at her watch and saw that it was about 10 minutes after 12 noon. "I need to go Kerri. Thanks for everything. Oh, and congratulations on winning the pool. Betty Director, out."

Betty then flipped the switch that cut communications and leaned back in her chair. Just as she was about to get up and go make Kim's lunch, she heard a muffled thump just outside of her door, coupled with an angst riddled swear word that she never thought she would hear from Kim Possible's lips.

"Watch out for that table in the hall Kimberly. It sits a bit too close to my door." After a few seconds her door slowly swung open, and sure enough there stood Kim. "Well come in. I've been 100 percent truthful with everything I told you, so it's only fair that you see what I have in here as well."

"I'm sorry Betty. I didn't mean to…"

"Oh I think you… 'meant to', Kimberly… but I'm not mad at you. I also think that it's time that I get you to GJ so we can straighten out this whole mess. I also think we need to get you to a real doctor so we can have that noggin' of yours looked at."

"So why did you have me locked in my room, and why didn't you take me to a doctor as soon as you found me in the first place?"

"Sounds like you're feeling a lot better Kimberly. Those are questions that the old Kim would ask. I'll answer your second question first. I knew that after hearing the lack of communication between your plane and GJ that you would be in major trouble if I brought you back immediately. I still haven't quite figured out how it is that I was able to hear your plane's transmissions and GJ wasn't, but I recorded it and sent it to headquarters for evaluation.

"As for your first question, I… wanted to protect you." A small smile started on Kim's face, but then immediately turned into a look of confusion. "I know what your thinking Kimberly, but please believe me when I say that my intentions were solely on getting you healed up. I didn't want you wandering around in a strange place where you could get hurt even worse than what you already were. Your concussion was pretty bad, and I didn't want you to aggravate that cut on your side."

Kim's eyes brightened a bit. "So it seems that all I need to do is get my Kimmunicator and call Wade to see if he can help with figuring out the communication breakdown."

Betty smiled. "Your memory is coming back, isn't it?"

"Omigosh, yes! I remember Wade, and that he's a 14 year old genius who can do almost anything with his computers!"

"That is very good." Betty said while getting out of her chair. "Now let's get you to the kitchen and fix you something to eat. I'm getting a little hungry myself."

_But it's the ONLY thing I remember…_ Kim thought to herself as she followed Betty down the hall, but not before giving the small table she had bumped into earlier a wide berth.

…x x x x…

Ron was led out of GJ by none other than the nurse who had taken care of him when he had first arrived at GJ.

"So Nurse P.?" Ron said as the two of them strode though the main entrance towards the exit. "How is it that you were able to escort me out of here?"

"Well Ronald, this was actually a half-day of work for me, and when I heard that you were being released, I wanted to give you some company on the way out. You don't miiinnnd, do you?" Ron stumbled a bit at the nurse's last words, and she reached out taking hold of his arm to steady him. "Are you OK? You're not still weak from the flu, are you?" Her hazel eyes radiated concern, but there seemed to be something else in the way Nurse Pennington looked at him that Ron wasn't quite sure to make of.

"I… I'm fine Nurse P." Ron said and tried not to look her directly in the eyes. "But thank-you for your concern."

The two exited the building and looked out over the adjacent parking lot. Nurse Pennington adjusted the small purse on her shoulder when she saw an odd look on Ron's face. "You don't have a way to get home, do you?"

Ron reached into his pocket and said, "I can call some one to come… and…" His hand came out of his pocket empty.

"No mobile phone?" The nurse said with a small smile.

Ron dropped his head. "No, I left it at home."

"Where do you live? Maybe I can give you a ride?" The strawberry blond suggested.

"No, That's OK, I can walk. It's only a couple miles from here… or four."

"Nothing doing mister." Nurse Pennington said. "I'll give you a ride home."

"Thanks." Ron replied with a sheepish smile.

…x x x x…

"Now make a right at the light up ahead, and it's the third house on the left." Ron said, giving the last of the directions for his house.

The next Stop Light there was a 'No Right On Red' sign, so they had to wait until the light turned green. While waiting, Nurse Pennington decided to make a little conversation. "So Ronald… I know a little about what's going on here, but I need to ask you something. You and Kim are pretty tight, right?" Ron nodded. "So do you think she would have anything to do with that downing of the civilian aircraft?"

"H… How did you know about that?" Ron asked in genuine surprise.

"In my line of work, at times people like to talk about what stresses them out."

"Will Du?" Ron asked, thinking for sure it was the pompous know-it-all agent.

"Actually it wasn't. But I couldn't say even if it was. Patient confidentiality and all that." The light turned green and Nurse Pennington made the right turn.

"Oh right… sorry."

"It's OK. Is this your house here?" She asked and Ron nodded, prompting her to pull up into the driveway.

"Thanks for the ride Nurse P." Ron said and turned to open his door.

"Ronald?" Charlene Pennington said, and Ron turned to her, and before he could react Nurse Pennington planted a kiss on his lips.

It took a few seconds, but Ron pulled back with a look of what appeared to be a combination of fear, confusion, and just a little bit of embarrassment.

"Wh… Why did you do that Nurse P.?" He was now pressed against the passenger door looking at Nurse Pennington with wide eyes.

"Oh come now Ronald. You can't be THAT naïve, can you? I like you." Her dazzling smile made Ron relax a little bit… but just a little.

"B… but I'm already in a relationship with Kim. Y… you know, Kim Possible? The Teen Hero? And besides… you're like what… 4 for five years older than me!"

Nurse Pennington looked hurt. "Ronald… I'm 21. You're what… 18? Ready to go to college?" Ron just nodded his head as he pulled at his collar and audibly swallowed. "Like I said, I like you. I like everything about you. Your freckles, your boyish charm, your cow…" Her tongue slipped seductively across her lips. "… lick."

Ron's hand fumbled along the door and he finally located the latch. He opened the door almost falling onto the cement driveway. Quickly Ron stood up, looking very uncharacteristically befuddled.

"I… I gotta go Nurse P. Thanks again for the ride."

Ron walked in front of the car and then towards his front door. Nurse Pennington's window as down, and she said, "Maybe I'll see you again… Ron Stoppable." She then gave him a wink and backed out of the driveway, heading the opposite direction they had arrived.

When Ron turned back to open his front door, there stood his parents, each with stern looks on their faces and wanting an explanation as to what just occurred with their already dating teenaged boy.

To be Continued...

* * *

Crap… Looks like this little story has taken a life of it's own, and it may be a few more chapters before I'm done. Best Laid Plans… and all that, you know. (Plus, this OC of Nurse Charlene Pennington is just so much fun to write…)


	6. Chapter 6

I'm trying to go in order here of stories that have been waiting from the oldest to the newest, so this one was next on my list.

Let me give a big Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter: Katsumara, bigherb81, Mr. Wizard, Thomas Linquist, screaming phoenix, James MacPherson, kim's 1 fan. As always, y'all rock!

Disclaimer: nnrrrgghh… I always feel that I need to still put this here. Me no own characters, except those that I've created.

Chapter 6

Previously on "My Rescuer, My Love?"…

Ron walked in front of the car and then towards his front door. Nurse Pennington's window as down, and she said, "Maybe I'll see you again… Ron Stoppable." She then gave him a wink and backed out of the driveway, heading the opposite direction they had arrived.

When Ron turned back to open his front door, there stood his parents, each with stern looks on their faces and wanting an explanation as to what just occurred with their already dating teenaged boy.

…x x x x…

"Uhh… Hi Mom… Dad." Ron said nervously as his parents looked at him in a manner that told Ron they were very disappointed in him.

"Who was that, Ronald?" His father, Gene, asked.

"Umm… Who?" Nurse Pennington chose that particular moment to drive past Ron's house and give a quick toot on her horn.

"That older girl who kissed you in our driveway, Ronnie." His mom was none too happy with what her only son was up to.

"Ohhh. Oh, her. She… that was, I mean is… Nurse Pennington from GJ. She took care of me while I was there earlier getting grilled by Will Du."

"A nurse huh?" Gene said as all three walked into the kitchen, and both he and Ron sat down while Jean started to fix a light lunch. "It seems that she did more than just 'take care' of you."

"It's nothing like that Dad!" Ron said. "Really! I mean, she's nice and all…"

"Ronnie, Dear…" His mom said while setting a meatloaf sandwich in front of him. "You've always been a little, how can I say this, slow on the uptake with girls. I mean, it took how many years for you to realize that Kimmie had feelings for you?"

"What!" Ron exclaimed making both of his parents jump a little. "You mean you guys knew that Kim 'liked-liked' me before, and you said nothing?"

The two elders looked at each other, then back at Ron, and said in unison, "This IS our way of telling you." Ron slumped in his chair and took a large bite from his sandwich.

"So now that we know that you don't have any feelings for this floozy of a nurse," Gene said, "You need to march right back to GJ and tell her that you have no interest in her."

"That… might be easier said than done, Dad."

…x x x x…

Kim followed Betty Director into her kitchen and she sat down at the table while Betty started to get a light lunch ready for them. "Can I help at all Betty?" Kim asked innocently.

"No, no… that's quite all right Kim." Betty replied a bit faster than she intended.

"Is there something else that you haven't told me?" Kim inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Well Kim…" Betty started, not quite sure how to tell a teen hero that she couldn't even boil water. "You… that is… Fire Departments have… Well, let's just say that you're not too proficient in the cooking area of a home, Kimberly."

"Whaaaat… I can't be **that **bad. Can I?" Kim's face was one of pure innocence.

"You'd… be surprised." Was the short answer from Betty, and then she immediately changed the subject. "What are you hungry for? Soup? Sandwich? Both?"

"Just a sandwich is fine." Kim said. "But I just wish that I could help…"

"No, that's quite all right Kim. Besides, I'm usually here or at home by myself, so if feels kind of good to actually prepare food for more than just one." Betty never saw the adoring smile that Kim gave her as she reached into her pantry for a loaf of bread.

…x x x x…

It only took Kim and Betty about 15 minutes to eat, and about 15 more minutes to arrive at GJ in Betty's personal Mini-Jump Jet. As the two disembarked from the aircraft, Ron and his dad arrived at the front entrance of GJ in his father's old four-door sedan.

"Oh Man!" Ron said while slapping his face just as they walked through the front doors.

"What's the matter Son?"

"I forgot that Nurse Pennington said she only had a half-day today, so she's not going to be…"

"Ronald?" A startled voice said behind them, causing the to two Stoppables to turn around.

"Nurse P.?" Ron said with surprise. "I thought you said you only had a half day today."

"Well… I…" Nurse Pennington was sounding more than just a little nervous, and then she noticed the guard at the front reception desk was looking at all four of them. "Would you two gentlemen please follow me to the Infirmary?"

…x x x x…

"Kimberly," Betty said as she opened the door for Kim to enter the building, "I would like to take you to our Infirmary and have our nurse take a look at you before we do anything else, OK? I want to make sure that cut is healing up, and maybe she can also give us an idea of what we can do about your amnesia."

_And hopefully we can get to the bottom of these supposed feelings that you have for me._ Betty Director thought to herself.

"That's fine with me." Kim said, and entered through the door, but not before she brushed past Betty smiling at the incidental contact she had made with the older woman's arm.

_But I don't want to forget these feelings that I have for you, Betty Director._ Kim thought to herself, and then gave a small smile when she observed that the older woman didn't seem to notice the light brushing of her arm.

The two then continued on down the hall, with Betty in the lead as they headed towards the infirmary to see GJ's Nurse.

…x x x x…

"Now, what can I do for you two fine young gentlemen?" Nurse Pennington said after all three walked through the double doors of the infirmary.

Gene nudged his son's arm, and Ron spoke up. "Well, you see… I…" Ron then started to nervously rub the back of his neck.

"Go on Son, tell her." Nurse Pennington moved her eyes from the older Stoppable to the younger, waiting for him to say something.

"You see, I just wanted to say that… Well, I don't think that I can see you anymore Nurse P."

"I… wasn't aware that we were 'seeing' each other, Ron." Nurse Pennington said trying to act innocent.

"I saw what you did to my son in our driveway." Gene said with a stern voice.

"Oh, you mean the kiss? I'll admit I kissed your son Mr. Stoppable, but you see… I…" The normally forward nurse now suddenly seemed ashamed of what she had done and dropped her eyes.

"And I told you that I was already dating Kim Possible." Ron said and looked at his Dad who just nodded in support. "I'm flattered that you like me in this manner, but I'm sorry Nurse Pennington, there just can't be an… Us." Ron indicated himself and Nurse Pennington.

After a moment of silence, Ron then continued with his voice lowered. "I know it's not the same, but I'd like it if we could still be friends."

Nurse Charlene Pennington then looked up at Ron with her beautiful hazel eyes and smiled. "I'd like that."

"Well then," Gene said while slapping his son on the back, "Now that this is all cleared up, I think we better get back home."

"Ronald?" Nurse Pennington said just as Gene and Ron started towards the door. "Can I at last have a hug before you go?"

Ron looked at his dad, who responded with, "I don't think a hug would hurt anything. But ONLY a hug."

Nurse Pennington walked up to Ron and gingerly wrapped her arms around his waist. She gave a squeeze and Ron placed his hands on the back of her shoulders, which elicited a contended moan from her lips that Gene couldn't hear.

Raising her head and placing her mouth next to Ron's ear, Nurse Pennington whispered, "I hope we can be _really_ good friends Ronnie." She then gave him a quick buss on the cheek, making Ron's cheeks flare a bright red.

Just as Gene crossed his arms and looked at Nurse Pennington with a disapproving look, the door to the infirmary opened and in walked Betty Director and Kim Possible.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Betty said apologetically before she noticed who was actually in the front office of the medical facility. She saw an older gentleman standing next to Nurse Pennington, who had her arms wrapped around…

"Ron?" Kim said when she saw the blond boy standing there with his arms around the redheaded nurse. "Is… is that you?" Kim then brought a hand up to her forehead, looking like she had a headache coming on.

"Oh… snap." Both Betty and Gene said under their breath at almost the exact same time.

To be concluded…

* * *

Yes, this story will be concluded for sure with one more chapter. I originally wanted to finish with this one, but it would have taken longer than what I wanted.

I do have a question for the readers though. After this story, would you guys like to see more of Nurse Charlene Pennington in the future?


	7. Chapter 7

Well I finally got the last chapter for this story finished. Hope y'all like…

First let me say Thank-You to all who reviewed the last chapter: Mr. Wizard, CajunBeat73, Katsumara, MrDrP, Thomas Linquist, screaming phoenix, Joe Stoppinghem, James MacPherson, bigherb81, and Pigblossom. Y'all Rock!

Chapter 7

Previously…

"Ron?" Kim said when she saw the blond boy standing there with his arms around the redheaded nurse. "Is… is that you?" Kim then brought a hand up to her forehead, looking like she had a headache coming on.

"Oh… snap." Both Betty and Gene said under their breath at almost the exact same time.

…x x x x…

Kim's other hand came up to her head as well, and she grimaced in pain, as her headache suddenly became much, much worse. She dropped to one knee, then the other, and bent over obviously not feeling very well at all.

A number of images and scenes forced themselves into her mind, triggered from seeing Ron standing in front of her with another girls' arms around him…

As children, a blond boy was handing a purple ball to a red headed girl in pigtails, and the little girl saying "You're weird, but I like you"...

A young red headed teenage girl hugging the same blond boy while he was wearing some weird weasel-looking costume…

Again, that same red headed girl was with the same blond headed boy, who was now wearing a pickle-suit, and she was telling him "There's still fireworks"…

Then she saw that exact same boy again while he was tied to what looked like a giant prop of some kind and he was saying "Out there… in here"…

Then Kim's last image was one of her hugging that same blond boy and saying "I remember that you're my boyfriend, and that I think I love you!"

All five of these scenes played out in her mind in only a second, and Ron was at

Kim's side in about that same amount of time.

"Kim! Are you OK?" The look on Ron's face was full of concern. "Is everything alright? Can you stand?"

Kim raised her face, and Ron could see the tears flowing down her cheeks. "Ron… I remember you now. If you want… I could fly." She then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled Ron into a hug that Kim didn't want to ever end.

Slowly Ron stood while Kim stayed latched onto his neck, and she stood along with him. They separated, and Ron's face suddenly had a slightly confused look. "Wait… You said that you remembered me now. Did… you forget me, Kim?"

"Only for a short time, Ron. But I'm much better now." Kim then hugged Ron once again, and this time after releasing her boyfriend, she finally saw the nurse that was holding onto Ron just a few minutes ago. Her voice suddenly went cold. "Who's this Ron?"

"Who's who Kim?" Ron said with a bit of a shake in his voice, as he had a feeling what might be coming next.

"Her." Kim said as her green eyes bore into Nurse Pennington, who tried to hold Kim's look, but failed miserably and dropped her own attempt at returning Kim's glare.

"Oh… her." Ron said nervously while rubbing the back of his neck. "Uhh… Kim, meet Nurse Pennington of GJ… Nurse Pennington, this is Kim, my girlfriend."

"P… pleased to meet you, Kimberly." Nurse Pennington said with a meek voice.

"Well I'm not so pleased to meet **you**, _Nurse_ Pennington." Ron could feel Kim tense up as she stood next to him, holding onto his arm protectively.

Nurse Pennington visibly flinched at Kim's non-too veiled barb. "KP, Please, don't be mad at her."

"Then should I be mad at **you,** Ronald?" Kim said whipping her eyes towards Ron, who was completely shocked at Kim's complete 180.

"Everyone, please… calm down." The voice of Dr. Director rose above the tension in the air like a commander on a battlefield. She then eyed Nurse Pennington with a look that the Nurse had seen all too often. "Charlene… Have you been hitting on your patients again?"

"O… only the cute ones, Dr. Director." The young nurse replied, which garnered another look from Dr. Director. "I… I didn't mean any harm. It was just harmless flirting."

"I highly doubt it was… 'Harmless'… Nurse Pennington." Betty snapped. "You were warned before when you strung Will along for a month after he had come in with that broken finger. You had the poor guy thinking you were actually attracted to him! And now you turn your affections towards this young naïve boy here?"

"I'm not naïve." Ron said, trying to make a point, and he was hit with two female voices telling him 'Shut up Ron.'

"In fact, Ms. Dr. Director," Gene Stoppable said, interrupting, "I just brought Ronald here to tell your Nurse here that he didn't have any interest in her. So my boy definitely is NOT naïve."

Betty looked at Ron, then at Kim, and finally back at Nurse Pennington. She huffed, and then said, "Nurse Pennington, I initially brought Kimberly here for you to do a quick check on injuries she sustained in the crash of her plane."

Kim!" Ron said as he looked at his girlfriend with sudden concern on his face. "You were hurt? How bad? Are you OK now?"

Kim gently pulled herself out of Ron's hands and gaze as he had immediately started to check her for injuries. She lightly blushed as he checked her over, a bit embarrassed that he was showing so much concern, yet at the same time very touched.

"She's fine Ronald." Dr. Director said. "Kim had a nasty cut on her side, which I was able to heal before a serious infection set in, and she had a short bout of… amnesia, of which it now appears she is over. Now, if Nurse Pennington will be so kind to check that Kim's injuries are healing nicely, which is why we arrived here in the first place, I can then ask her a few questions about what occurred. Are you up for that Kim?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Kim said with her brow furrowed in thought. "I think I remember everything that happened now."

…x x x x…

Nurse Pennington quickly checked Kim over and cleared her to be fit for questioning. That is, after surviving a few nasty looks from Kim during her short check-up and a few muttered words from Kim that Nurse Pennington didn't quite catch.

Then Kim met with Dr. Director and told her everything that happened on the plane, including remembering seeing a green and black jet bugging out as she was parachuting down. It was as Kim finished informing Dr. Director of what she remembered that a knock came on Dr. Director's door.

"Come in." Dr. Director said as she made some final notes on a large notepad. She looked up to see none other than Will Du standing in front of her.

"Dr. Director, Ama… Ms. Possible." Kim nodded tersely in acknowledgement that Will was standing there. "I have some preliminary results from our team at the wreckage of Gulf Niner-Niner." He then looked at Kim and paused, unsure as to whether he should continue or not.

"Agent Du" Betty said with a stern voice, "You may continue. Kimberly here is at least owed some sort of explanation as to what happened to her."

"But…" Will started to say.

"Agent Du." Dr. Director said as she put the pressure on Will, who finally acquiesced.

Breathing out with a huff Will started his report. "It appears that all armaments on Gulf Niner-Niner were still intact at the time it impacted the ground, and the initial readings of the aircraft's 'Black Box' indicate there was some sort of communications break down between the aircraft and our tower. Our communications expert Agent Carlson thinks our 'Black Box' may have also inadvertently recorded evidence that the transponder signal of Gulf Niner-Niner was copied and transmitted from another craft in an effort to confuse our tracking equipment. Of course none of this has been verified or confirmed. It's only initial thoughts and theories at this time."

"Well I trust Agent Carlson's theories more than I trust other's facts." Betty said in a no-nonsense tone. "He's proven time and time again that his theories end up being fact. I wouldn't be surprised that he was related to that pointy-eared character on Space Passage." Both Kim and Dr. Director had the same smile on their faces from different memories when she said that, and Will Du had no idea what was so amusing.

"The only thing we haven't ascertained, Dr. Director, is what was the motive, and to what end were these actions supposed to accomplish."

Kim looked at Dr. Director with a raised eyebrow and said, "Did he just…"

"You get used to it." Betty replied knowingly, and then provided her own idea. "Well my own theory is that Drakken and Shego somehow knew that Kim was on that plane, and so they assumed Ronald was on the craft as well. So to me it seems that Shego tried to pin the destruction of the Commercial airliner on Kim and Ron, knowing what we would do in response. In essence, I think they tried to get us to do their dirty work for them, and they didn't plan at all for me to be in the right place and the right time to help Kim out when she needed it. But like I said, that's only a theory at this time, but it fits with the preliminary evidence you've given me." Will merely nodded at what his Superior had just said.

"So…" Dr. Director said, continuing, "Now that we have a working theory to answer your burning question of motive and end result, I have one other thing to discuss with Kimberly and Ronald… alone. Will, please send Ronald into my office as you leave." At first, Will almost looked hurt that Dr. Director didn't want him there, but he eventually nodded and left the office, motioning to Ron that he could go in.

When he entered Betty Director's office, Ron saw that Kim was sitting in one chair facing the Director's desk, and an empty chair beside her. He sat down and took Kim's hand.

"OK…" Betty started. "Kimberly, I would like to know if you remember everything that happened after I found you dangling in that tree.

Kim let go of Ron's hand, placed both of her hands in her lap with her head down, and spoke barely above a whisper "I… remember everything after I woke up in your cabin."

"And how do you feel about me now Kimberly?" Dr. Director said with nothing but concern and genuine worry in her voice.

Kim looked over at Ron with a face that clearly said she was sorry, but Ron had no idea what she was sorry about. She then looked back at Betty and said, "I… Still have strong feelings for you.

Ron's eyes instantly went wide at Kim's words. "Wh… what are you saying, Kim?"

She looked back over at Ron, her eyes welling with tears, and said, "I… fell in love with Betty, Ron." All Ron could do was looked at her. "But I still love you too, Ron, with all my heart."

"It's called 'Emotional Transference'." Betty said, quietly interrupting. "Kim had a serious head injury Ron, and it caused Kim to have a mild case of amnesia. When she came to, I was the only one there to take care of her at the time, and she temporarily transferred the love she felt for you towards me. Now from my limited knowledge of human psychology, I think the shock of seeing you with Nurse Pennington was enough to set her mind right, and realize just who it was that she is really in love with. Does this make sense?"

Ron just sat there for a few seconds taking in all the information he had just heard, then he finally said, "So how do you feel about Dr. Director now Kim?"

"I… I… I still have strong feelings for her." Kim then turned towards Betty. "But I think I feel a stronger connection to you than say a sister, yet not as strong as towards a Mother." She then scrunched up her face. "Does that make sense?"

"Yes Kim, it does." Betty replied. "What you've gone through these last few days would try _anyone's_ emotional state. Give it a few months, and then we'll see how things are at that time." Kim nodded in complete agreement.

Dr. Elizabeth Director took a deep breath, stood from her chair behind her desk and said, "Now, I need to doll out two unpaid suspensions to a couple of my subordinates."

The End…

* * *

Well, I hope everyone doesn't think I wimped out too much on the alternative pairing here, and I hope that the reason why Kim acted the way she did sounded at least a little bit plausible. So please, don't shoot the author...


End file.
